When You Give An Alchemist A Daughter
by Ezri Rei
Summary: At the age of fifteen, Edward mysteriously disappeared from the military, leaving without a trace. Twelve years later, he's suddenly back in Central with a little girl with black hair and dark blue eyes calling him 'Daddy.' Who is this little girl and why does she look so familiar? Past!Mpreg!Edward. RoyEd, AlWin.
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, I didn't know what to name this story but I figured it'd be quite humorous in later chapters so...heh...**

* * *

><p>They were truly happy, Edward knew. Actually, they looked more than just happy. They looked like their world was complete. That they had everything that they could ever ask for. Edward was actually a bit jealous of them really. They had everything they could ever ask for. He sighed and watched as Alphonse kissed Winry's round belly as the blonde woman giggled. To be honest, he wasn't really big with romantic situations, but just watching them made him envious. He was suddenly startled when he felt himself being yanked away from the spot he was in. "Come on, Daddy! You promised to take me to the park!" She said. Edward smiled and let her drag him away.<p>

"Shouldn't I be the one leading since I actually know where we're at?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face. The black-haired girl in front of him paused before spinning around and holding her hands up, giving him huge dark blue puppy dog eyes.

"Carry me!" She chirped. Laughing, Edward put his hands under her armpits and lifted her up, placing her on his shoulders. "Wee!" She cheered, squirming around as Edward walked through the park gates. Alphonse and Winry followed them slowly, taking their time.

"Here we are!" Edward announced and swung her around before placing her on her toes.

"Daddy, look! A huge tree! Can we climb it?!" She asked excitedly.

"Of course, Angel, do you want to do it yourself?" Edward asked as they walked over to said tree.

"Mhmm!" She hummed and started climbing the tree. "Gimme a boost!" She chirped and Edward helped her up. She sat on a branch and patted it. "Now it's your turn, Daddy!" She said cheerfully.

"Be careful now." Edward said and hopped up to the branch she was sitting on. "Having fun?" He asked and she beamed at him with a huge grin. He grinned back at her. She started rocking back and forth on the branch.

"Hey, Daddy, can we play alchemy?" Angel asked. Edward frowned at her.

"Maybe later, honey." He replied. It was actually starting to scare him how much she wanted to be involved with alchemy.

"Okay!" She said and he smiled at her. The little girl then suddenly gasped and fell backwards. Edward's eyes widened and his heart stopped for a moment. He quickly recovered and fell backwards, hanging his legs on the branch and catching her hands before letting out a relieved sigh.

"I told you to be careful!" He scolded and she just gawked at him before giggling.

"I can see your tummy!" She shouted and Edward rolled his eyes. Angel then decided that it was a good idea to start swinging back and forth.

"Oi, oi, oi! Stop that!" He demanded but she kept on swinging. "Hey, Al! Get her!" Edward cried out and Alphonse laughed before running over and grabbing her from him. He lost his grip on the branch and fell off onto his shoulders. Winry winced and Angel giggled.

"Daddy, you look silly." She laughed. Edward grumbled and rubbed his neck as he sat up the correct way.

"You find that funny, huh?" He asked, grumbling. Alphonse chuckled as well before pointing out a bench for him and Winry to rest on. Angel sat down in front of Edward and insisted that they play alchemy just as a familiar pair entered the park gates. She drew a circle and Edward started speaking, telling her things an eleven year old wouldn't normally understand.

Normally.

"...if you do that, your bridge won't be crooked anymore." Edward explained, pointing to the small bridge replica that he made. "...but then if you do this..." He drew a demonstration in the dirt and she stared at it with wonder in her eyes.

"I want to try it!" She announced. Edward closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous for you to do right now, if you do, you might accidentally mess up." He said sternly and didn't notice her already drawing in the dirt. She grinned and clapped her hands together. Edward opened his eyes and looked down before gasping. "Wait, no, don't!" He tried grabbing for her hands, but she placed them on the circle. He paled and the dirt below him moved and grabbed his leg before hoisting him up and holding him upside down. Yes, the tree sculpture she made was _stunning _but he was a bit more focused on the fact that she _captured _him.

"OI!" He snapped and Alphonse looked up before gawking.

"Brother! What are you doing! You can't ruin the park like this!" He scolded. Edward gave him a look of disbelief.

"But I didn't do it! She did!" He argued, pointing at the eleven year old that was rolling in the dirt. Alphonse gave him an 'are you serious?' look.

"Don't blame it on your kid!" He nagged.

"I'm not! She really did! Why would I trap myself up here if I can't even get out!?" He demanded and others were starting to stare.

"Oh? You can't get out? Maybe I should just leave you there for you to learn your lesson." Alphonse huffed and turned around.

"No, Al, come back!" Edward shouted, waving his hands around. "I seriously didn't do it! Stop laughing and help me!" He yelled as Alphonse laughed beside Angel, who was applauding. Alphonse rolled his eyes and clapped his hands, putting it around the branch connected to his foot. "Thank yo—ow!" Edward voiced as he landed on his head. "You could've been more gentle." Edward grumbled as Alphonse restored the ground back to it's original form. Angel giggled at him.

"Next time I'll have mercy." Alphonse said with a smirk playing across his lips.

"Jerk..." Edward muttered and looked around, not seeing where Angel had run off to. "Wha...where did she...? She was just here a second ago..." Edward mumbled and spotted her walking towards the gates to leave. "Oh shit!" He cursed and pushed himself up, running towards her. On his way, he rammed into an obstacle. _Manners, Brother. _Alphonse chided in his head. "Sorry about that I—H-Hughes?!" Edward exclaimed and the man stared at him with equal astonishment.

"Ed?" He asked, blinking a few times. "What are you doing in Central? Why did you leave to begin with? Where did you go? Is Alphonse still in his arm—" He started interrogating him and Edward opened his mouth before shutting it quickly.

"H-hold on! I'll be right back!" Edward shouted and bolted towards the gate. He blanched when he saw a car heading straight for his daughter. A woman screamed and he jumped for her, nearly dodging the car. However, the mirror had just barely grazed his head and the car screeched to a halt. Hughes heard the scream and quickly rushed over. Alphonse had also ran over and looked at Hughes, astounded. He then looked over at Edward who was sheepishly grinning at him.

"Ed! I thought I told you _not _to cause any trouble while we were here?!" Alphonse lectured, pulling on his ponytail.

"That was scary!" Angel whispered and Edward ruffled her hair.

"What did I tell you about running off like that?" Edward scolded and she shrugged. _Is he babysitting that little girl? _Hughes wondered as he walked towards them, holding Elysia's hand.

"I wanted to explore!" She said brightly. She then gasped and put her hand on his head. "Daddy, you're bleeding!" She wailed and showed him the blood on her hand.

_...Daddy? _

"Don't worry, honey, it's just a scratch." He said with a grin.

"I am _so _sorry! I didn't...E-Edward?!" Edward looked up and blinked a few times.

"Hawkeye?"

"Wow...this is awkward..." Alphonse mumbled and took Angel from Edward to check and see if she was injured at all. Hughes helped Edward up and the blond grinned at him sheepishly.

"Yo." He greeted with a wave.

"Edward? What on earth are you doing in _Central? _And where did you run off to? You could've told us before you left! Did you know how much paperwork Mustang was assigned to cover up for your mistake of deserting the military? He could've lost his-are you even listening?" Hawkeye snapped and looked down at the little girl who had run over to Edward and hugged his leg.

"Uh what?" He asked, not listening.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" She sighed. "So...who is that?"

"Angel Elric!" The little girl introduced, holding her hand out with a huge grin.

"Don't shake her hand." Edward warned as Hawkeye reached for it.

"She's yours?" Hawkeye asked, taking the little girl's hand anyways. Angel's grin widened and suddenly Riza's clothes started changing and turned into a military-styled dress.

"Now you're prettier!" She laughed and ran off. Edward sighed.

"I warned you."

"Was that...alchemy?" Hughes asked, impressed. Edward scratched the back of his head, sighing again.

"Yeah, Al went ahead and taught it to her behind my back. Jerk..." Edward mumbled.

"Alphonse? So is he..." Hughes trailed off and Edward smiled, gesturing to the boy who was chasing the troublesome little girl around the park.

"Little troublemaker, huh? I bet she's a handful."

"Yeah, she's nuts." Edward grumbled. Hughes frowned and looked over at Alphonse and Winry, who were both watching over Angel, who was creating small sandcastles in the sandbox with alchemy.

"Alphonse and Winry, huh? Can't say that was expected." Hughes commented. He paused. "So then who else does Angel belong too? Have I met her before? I have to say the little girl looks pretty familiar." The man looked over at Edward, who had a serious expression on his face as he watched Angel create a sandcastle that trapped Alphonse's foot.

_She does look like her father, doesn't she Hughes?_ Edward thought and shook his head.

"Anyways, what are you doing in Central?" Hughes asked, deciding to avoid the topic that so obviously bothered the eldest Elric.

"Well, at first, it was because Alphonse and Winry wanted to visit you and Gracia since it'd been awhile since they'd seen you. But then I read quite an interesting article in the paper about a certain Colonel." Edward started, his voice growing stern. Hughes' face turned serious.

"Ah, you mean the aging one? Yeah, it's pretty weird. He went to investigate a warehouse where it was said that toddlers were beginning to age quicker than they were supposed to. A five year old girl ended up turning twelve in just two days." Hughes informed and they started walking together. "When Roy went to check it out, he got caught in a transmutation circle. We expected the worse, for him to age drastically, but instead...it backfired on the user and he ended up getting younger. It was like the person who was experimenting on the kids was getting younger from it. Since the transmutation backfired on him, he and Roy switched the ages that he had taken away. The man wasn't experimenting long when Roy found out what was going on so basically, Roy ages backwards eleven years. The men upstairs were considering getting rid of him since it was a big disadvantage to them but none have had any luck so far."

"So what you're saying is instead of being forty-one, he's thirty?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. "I bet he loved that. Womanizing bastard." Hughes chuckled.

"It's weird that you would know how old he is. How long has it been? Twelve years?"

"Yeah..." Edward mumbled, staring ahead at Angel. For an eleven year old, she sure was smart for her age. Hughes and Edward stopped in front of her; Hughes could see a small smile forming on the blond's lips. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"How old did you say she was?"

"She's eleven." Edward informed.

"Really? She looks eight. Little youngster sure is short, huh?" Hughes chuckled. His eyes widened when the little girl started screaming at him and tried to attack him for calling her short. He couldn't help but laugh. "Like father like daughter!" He cackled. "Well, Ed, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get to work. I'll see you around, yeah?" Edward nodded and ruffled Angel's hair.

"Your hair sure is getting long, huh?"

"I wanna braid my hair like Daddy's!" She said and Edward smiled at her. Her hair was just reaching her shoulders and he insisted that she kept it short, but she always respected him, seeing all the pictures he was in, she wanted to be just like him. Edward didn't want her to learn alchemy...to see the dangers of this world...he wanted to keep her as innocent as he could but he knew she wasn't going to stay that way forever...

"It's so out of the ordinary that Edward has suddenly returned to Central." Hawkeye commented as Hughes walked towards her. He frowned and looked back at Edward and Angel.

"Edward left when he was fifteen...right?" Hughes asked and Hawkeye nodded her head, a bit confused by Hughes' sudden seriousness. It'd been twelve years since Edward had left. Angel was eleven years old. That means she was born about a year after Edward left the military. For some reason, Hughes couldn't shake the feeling that Angel had something to do with Edward's disappearance. Not to mention, he wouldn't tell him who else the child belonged to. Not only that, but the child looked extremely familiar to him. Maybe...Edward found her while on a mission and decided to take her in? But that wouldn't make sense because Edward left the military a year before she was born...

_Just what is going on here?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Daddys little crazy bitch, clio1111, rin-hisagi, Hello3535, Guest, Nikkie23534, inuedolove, titania2811, and TheRiddleUsurper for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, don't go near that building!" Edward shouted, shoving people aside as he chased after his daughter. He knew that she had been different ever since they arrived in Central, but this was just getting ridiculous! He tried to ignore her different personality, but something in the back of his mind constantly nagged him about it. Even Alphonse and Winry pointed it out to him. He jumped over a car hood and grumbled when she disappeared into the building. He huffed and ran after her, entering the building and looking around. He froze when he saw her touching a plant. She had a terrible smile on her face and he just knew she was planning something. Hurriedly, he ran over and scooped her up before anything could happen.<p>

"Wee!" She cried and flailed around, smacking him in the face.

"Gah! Angel, cut that out, I can't-" Edward started but tripped over a moving object and fell backwards, feeling himself fall against something...or someone. He looked up to see Li-Havoc.

"...Ch-Chief?" Havoc stuttered. "What are you...who is that?" He asked incredulously as Angel started smearing soil all over his face.

"Angel Elric!" She answered loudly, pulling at his hair.

"Don't do that, you'll get it dirty!" Edward hissed. She simply giggled and poked his nose. He gave her an unamused look.

"Angel Elric? Whose...?"

"She's my daughter." Edward huffed angrily, pulling her hands away from his face.

"_Your _daughter?"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"Yeah...I just...didn't think...what about Winry?"

"Alphonse's wife, you mean?" Havoc deadpanned at Edward's words.

"That was unexpected...so what are you doing back in Central?"

"Many, many, things." Edward muttered.

"...where are we?" Angel asked questioningly as she looked up. "And why am I in your lap?"

This was the other strange thing that was happening.

It was like she was glitching between ages. One minute she'll be acting like a five year old girl with a bad knack for adventuring, then the next she would be normal again. Edward sighed and wiped his face, scowling at his dirtied gloves. Havoc raised an eyebrow at the two. "Can you give us a minute?" He asked the officer. Havoc held his hands up and walked off, giving them some space. "We're in Central. You know the place where Daddy used to work, right? Well, you ran in here and then tried to transform that plant...and then you tried smothering me in soil."

"Right." She said slowly and looked around. "So _this _is Central..." She whispered. "Can you show me around?!" She asked excitedly.

"I'd rather leave." He mumbled.

"_Please?" _She begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Edward regretted falling for them the very first day she gave them to him.

"I can't, Angel, I don't work here anymore." He reasoned and she huffed. "Then work here again! Why are we in Central again?"

"Because I need to talk to someone."

"Who?"

"That's...I'll talk to you later about it, okay?"

"Okay..." She mumbled, fiddling with her gloves. She stared at the Alchemy circles that were sewn into them and smiled, remembering the time her father praised her for such craftwork.

"How about you go with Alphonse and Winry to see the Hughes'?"

"The Hughes..." She said softly and then grinned, remembering the stories her uncle would tell about them. "Alright!" She said and Edward led her outside towards the others. He told them of his plans and they nodded, taking her hand to escort her to the Hughes' house. Edward looked behind him at the huge building and sighed. He turned around completely and closed his eyes, walking towards the entrance. He regretted closing his eyes when he ran into someone.

"Sorry about...that...Colonel?" He whispered, fear beginning to spread through his heart.

There he was: Roy Mustang.

Not the person he wanted to talk to, but close enough. Roy narrowed his eyes at Edward. "Fullmetal?" He muttered and Edward ignored his eyebrow that twitched. "What are you-"

"Doing in Central? Who else is going to ask that?" He muttered bitterly. "I'm surprised Hughes or Hawkeye didn't tell you I was here. I ran into them earlier today..." Edward trailed off, seeing the stern look on his ex-superior's face.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?"

"How about we talk about this later. I'm in a little bit of a hurry right now." Edward mumbled, attempting to walk past him. The colonel refused to let him go so easily and stepped in front of him.

"I just got off work. We're talking about this _now." _

"You're not my superior anymore so don't think that just because I come back that you can tell me what to do." Edward snapped and shoved past him. He didn't really mean to lash out but the anger he felt towards the man came back full force not to mention the years he was working under the man came back to him as well. It was normal back then, for them to argue with each other and for Roy to tease him like he was some little kid. Once inside, he walked up to the reception desk and slammed his hands on the counter. "I need to talk to the Fuhrer." The woman at the desk let out a cry and dropped the phone in her hands. She looked up behind her glasses nervously before narrowing her eyes at him.

"...oh my god...Edward?" Said man blinked several times and narrowed his golden eyes at the brunette.

"...Sheska? I didn't know you worked reception now!"

"I...I didn't know you were back! I'll call him down right away!" She said frantically, reaching for the phone and dialing a number and speaking with whom Edward presumed was Bradley. After a few minutes of chatting with Sheska, she stood up and saluted. Edward looked up and pursed his lips, confused when he saw General Grumman.

"What? Grumman? But I thought Bradley was-"

"Bradley retired." Grumman said, his usual smile fading into darkness.

"Okay." Edward said slowly, giving him a suspicious look.

"Ms. Sheska? Who is this young man?"

"Th-this is former state alchemist 'Fullmetal', sir!" She answered professionally. Her speaking was a little rough around the edges, but it was Sheska so it was understandable.

"Fullmetal, you say? You mean Mustang's subordinate? The one who deserted?" Edward's stare become cold. The two of them stared at each other for a long time before Grumman finally turned around. "Follow me." Edward did as he was told and they walked up many stairs until they reached his room. He opened the door to his office and walked across the room. Edward followed him to his desk and Grumman sat down before crossing his interlacing his fingers.

"I need the report about the aging Alchemist, who was reversing everyone's ages." Edward said seriously. Grumman stared at him for awhile and then spoke as if he didn't hear a single thing that Edward said.

"Your disappearance did a lot of damage to Roy and his crew, I'll have you know. The Hughes' were also devastated after you took your brother and left. Give me a reasonable answer and I may forgive you."

"I had a daughter to take care of." Edward seethed. "And ever since that alchemist was caught, she's been acting strange. I _need _that report." He hissed.

"Why would your daughter have anything to do with his antics before he was captured?"

_Because she's Roy's daughter. _Edward answered in his head. He refused to speak this aloud, however. "...I can't say..." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "But I need them...I don't want her to be like this forever. I need to see the report, or his notes, or _something." _He pleaded. It made him sick that he had to do it, but there was no other way.

"Equivalent Exchange is the law between you alchemists, is it not?" Edward stayed silent. "How about this. I hand over the notes _and _the reports, but in exchange, you take this back." Grumman reached in a drawer and threw something on the desk towards Edward. Edward looked down at it and glared back up at him.

It was his old pocket watch.

"Become our dog again, and we'll give you the notes. It's a fair trade, isn't it?" The old Edward would decline the offer and find his own way, but his stubbornness had faded over the years. His daughter was _everything _to him now. He couldn't live without her. He sighed heavily and picked the watch up, putting it on the ring of his pants. "Don't forget to get measured for your uniform." Edward's glare hardened. Grumman smiled, "just go to the Central library and come back here once you've finished with your plans. Don't try to run away because I _will _find you." He threatened. Edward forced himself up straight and saluted him before hurrying out of the room. "You're working under the same man you deserted." He informed and Edward slammed the door behind him.

"Ed! There you are! What were you doing in the Fuhrer's office? Havoc told me that you-" Edward shouldered past Hughes angrily as he stormed down the hall. "Ed!? Where are you..." Hughes trailed off and narrowed his eyes when he saw the small chain hanging on Edward's pants. Hughes immediately made his way towards the Fuhrer's office.

"Brother! Brother? Where are you going?"

"The library." Edward answered shortly.

"The library? What for?"

"To find a way to fix her."

"Fix he...fix who?"

"Angel."

"Nothing's wrong with-"

"You saw her, Al. Something is wrong."

"And you think this age reversing alchemist has something to do with it?"

"There is no thinking, Al, it's the _only _explanation!" Edward growled.

"And how are you going to get in, you're not-" Alphonse stopped talking when he saw the chain hanging on Edward's pants. "You didn't...brother, why would you-"

"Because it was the only way, Al!" He shouted. "He told me...I could get anything if I signed back up. Alphonse, I have to fix this, you don't understand..."

"Then let me help you." Alphonse said and Edward stopped, looking at him to see a smile on his face. The fact that he could feel...could smile...it made Edward happy. He didn't know how far he was getting with this whole thing, hell, he would give his life to fix her. But he didn't want Alphonse getting involved. If something bad were to happen to him...Edward would never forgive himself.

"Alphonse...I have to do this myself..."

"Why? She may be your daughter, but she's my niece and I'm worried for her to! You don't have to shoulder everything on your own! Just...please let me help you." He mumbled and the blond sighed. Alphonse was right...if anything happened...then Edward would just have to sacrifice himself for him.

"Fine." He paused. "But you can't come inside. Military personnel only." He laughed, playfully shoving Alphonse in the shoulder. Alphonse rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Edward went into the building and stopped at the desk, showing his pocketwatch and asking for military files. She nodded and went to the back, asking for his name. He answered with an unwilling "Fullmetal" and she instantly straightened up her posture. It was odd, but Edward couldn't mind it now. He had to get to work as soon as possible. The earlier he figured this out, the earlier Angel could go back to normal.

* * *

><p>"We should take a break, Brother. We can't stay in a study room leaned over like we used to, it's bad for us. We're older now and we need to take care of our bodies." Alphonse chided.<p>

"One more minute I think I may have got something here...here it is, look..." The blond pointed out. Alphonse looked down curiously as Edward's fingers followed the line of words he was reading aloud. "'If the person who it's affecting has any relations or children, it may affect them as well. The only way to reverse it is to use'..."

"...a sacrifice? What does that mean?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't know...what does the sacrifice do?" He asked himself. He kept reading. "'To make one younger, another has to become older. To make one older, another has to become younger."

"So...the only way to get her back to normal is if someone becomes younger? Brother, this is a bad idea."

"Al...I have to..."

"But we don't even know how old her other side is! If you do something stupid, I'll be older than you!"

"Look here, Al...it says up to three people can sacrifice their years...this man basically found immortality using the life of others. Kind of like a Philosopher's stone...but with real people..." Edward paused. "Do you think it hurts?"

"Winry would kill me."

"Maybe she could be the third person?" Edward joked.

"That isn't funny, brother, it could affect the baby."

"I know, I was just kidding." He said, rolling his eyes.

"...the third person could be the colonel..."

"Al."

"He's Angel's father too and it's his fault this even happened to begin with!"

"Alphonse." Edward said coldly. "I'd rather not get him involved. If anyone finds out that Angel is his then he'll be fired. He can't be fired before he becomes Fuhrer." He scolded. Alphonse couldn't help but let a smile etch itself onto his face.

"It's funny, really. You act like you hate him, but I can tell you like him."

"I don't-"

"You're not fooling me, Brother."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Edward blushed, slamming the folder down. He grabbed for a different folder and began studying the circles, blocking Alphonse's voice out.

"Don't act like you don't. I can _tell _you do." The younger brother paused. "Are you ignoring me? Ed!" He huffed and looked over his shoulder at the circles. "Huh...that looks like a complicated circle."

"Either because it's a lot of work or..."

"He doesn't want anyone copying it down..." Alphonse finished. "Probably because he thinks someone is going to come along and try to steal the years back from him." Alphonse added. Edward nodded at his assumption.

"Here's the circle for making her older. It's got three circles attached to it on the outside...but do we draw all or just two?"

"Let's draw all to be on the safe side." Alphonse mumbled.

"Now I just have to figure out how many years were taken from her..."

"Ed, there's no way-"

"We could find him...the man that did all this..."

"That's a _really _bad idea. I'm sure the years will split evenly and it can't be by much, Edward. Let's all just get in the circle and figure it out once it's all done with."

"I guess...are you sure about this Alphonse? I don't want to force you into anything you don't want ever again..."

"You've never forced me into anything, Brother. I _want _to do this. For you and her sake."

"Do _what _exactly?" The two of them froze.

Roy Mustang.

"Not you again..." Edward scowled.

"I knew you would be here." Roy said, completely ignoring Edward's comment. "What are you two up to?"

"None of your business." Edward snapped.

"It's all of my business, Fullmetal." Alphonse chuckled at how ironic that was. It was his business since Angel was his daughter. Edward sent a weak glare his way. Alphonse simply beamed at him and stood up, taking the folders with him.

"I'll let you two talk to each other; give you your personal space. Have fun." He said with a wink and Edward resisted the urge to go punch him in the face.

"So, Fullmetal, now that we're _alone, _do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you." Edward muttered.

"When it comes to you, I think I'd believe anything by now."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Well, it might have something to do with our one night stand, for one." Edward felt his face go red. He thought Roy was to drunk to even _remember _that.

"You remember that?" He asked weakly, his voice dying down into a whisper.

"Of _course _I remember that." Roy growled. "I broke so many laws that night it wasn't even funny."

"But you were _drunk. _Hughes told me that when you were drunk enough, you didn't remember _anything."_ Edward paused. "And to hit on me like you did, I thought you must have been _nailed." _Roy rolled his eyes.

"You were fifteen, Ed, he censored it for you. I don't remember anything except _sex." _He sighed and sat down, dragging his hand down his face stressfully. "I didn't really...have much common sense of what I was doing and honestly, I'm grateful that you kept quiet about it. I wouldn't blame you if you switched to someone else or if you just would never talk to me again...but you didn't have to _disappear." _

"Trust me...I had to...after that night..." Edward shook his head. "I couldn't come back."

"Why? Because you were underage an I was considered a child molester for doing all that? I hated myself for doing that, especially since you weren't the right age for it."

"I just couldn't, okay? I can't say why either..."

"Why? What's so bad that you can't-"

Just then, the door flew open and Angel came running over before tackling him. "Daddy, you're back!" She cried. Roy deadpanned and stared at the little girl for long time. He remembered Hughes' words when he walked through the door. _Seems like Edward has a daughter now. Crazy right? She's already eleven years old. _Ed left twelve years ago. It took nine months for a baby to be born. That's when it hit him.

Roy got Edward pregnant that night.


End file.
